Préhistoire au futur
by julydu25
Summary: Et si, au lieu d'être transportée dans le passé, Hermione se retrouvait dans le futur. L'irremplaçable Drago toujours présent, mais bizarrement Hermione à un mauvais pressentiment. Elle à l'impression de vivre dans une secte et le voyage vers l'île lui semble,étrange. Qui à t il sur cette île? Et pourquoi chaque personne qui y part ne reviens jamais? L'île existe t elle réellement?
1. Chapter 1

** PROLOGUE**

Du trottoir voisin, je jette un coup d'œil dans la vitrine d'une boutique du chemin de Traverse. Une pancarte annonçant la collection printemps avec à sa gauche une dizaine de chaussures juchées sur des petits perchoirs en acrylique y étaient déposés. C'est là que mes yeux s'arrêtèrent dessus: une paire d'escarpins en cuir verni de rouge avec des talons aiguilles vertigineux. Ma décision était prise, j'ouvre la porte et entre dans la boutique. Je ne vais même pas les essayer, elles sont faites pour moi...

Il s'avère que j'aurai probablement du les essayer, car maintenant qu'elles sont à mes pieds, je constate que je flotte légèrement dedans. Mais je trouverai bien un moyen de les rembourrer. Je suis ravie, en équilibre précaire sur les talons les plus hauts du monde à mes yeux, je suis déterminée à retourner au Terrier. Je fais quelques pas maladroits et c'est à cet instant que cela ce produit: le talon se prend dans une grille d'égout et je me tord la cheville. Je vais m'étaler de tout mon long. J'ai le souffle coupé, je sais que ce qui m'attend va faire mal. Les dalles de pierre se jettent sur moi. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy , qui me fixe de ses yeux écarquillés tandis que la douleur me vrille la tempe au moment où je m'abats sur le trottoir, puis c'est le néant.


	2. Chapitre 1)

Chapitre 1

Quelque chose me martèle l'intérieur du crâne. Je sens montée la nausée, mais je reste immobile quelques instants en gardant les yeux fermés. Attendant que les battements dans ma tête s'estompent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un roulement lointain. J'entrouvre alors les paupières, pensant que le martèlement va revenir, mais non. J'ouvre les yeux, cependant un autre problème se présente. Je suis dans une chambre blanche. Semblable au chambre d'un hopî clartée de cette chambre mets alors insupportable et je remonte le draps sur ma tête, que fais je ici? C'est alors qu'une sonnerie que je ne connai pas se met à sonner dans toute la pièce semblable à une alerte incendie. Je me demande quelques instants si je dois courir dehors ou rester ici.

Que se passe t il? Une femme semblable à Miss Pompom entre dans la pièce et me tend une tenue. Une combinaison moulante tout en cuir blanc. Q'est ce que s'est que ce délir? La femme me détaille de la tête au pied en remettant ses lunettes rondes devant ses yeux et fini par lâcher d'un air revèche.

"Et penser à enlever ses chaussures immondes" je fixe mes pieds et vois mes chaussures Prada rouge. Je relève la tête pour lui demander des explications sur l'endroit où je me retrouve. Mais quand mes yeux se soulève la femme à disparue. La pièce est déserte et je n'y comprends rien.

J'enfile la tenue, que la femme à déposée sur mon lit avant de s'enfuire, et me dit que je trouverais quelqu'un qui m'aidera à comprendre cette histoire. J'attache mes cheveux, qui sont devenus bruns foncés, plus long et lisse, en queue de cheval stricte. J'applique du mascara sur mes cils et dépose du gloss sur mes lèvres. Je m'examine dans le miroir lorsqu'une enveloppe glisse par l'entrevure de la porte.

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la lettre. C'est un emploi du temps, serais je dans une école? En tout cas cela indique que je suis en 7ème année. Mais les matières sont forts intrigantes. Ils y a des cours moldus:9h de EPS,2h deChimie,6h d'arts et 3h d'Histoire. Mais il y a aussi des cours assez étranges: 8h de chant,4h de photographie,3h de repas,5h de top modelisme, 5h d'étude des moldus,4h de piscine,3h de littérature et 8h de danse,3h de cuisine et3h de patiserie. Tout ça pour 66h par semaine et disposer sur 6 jours.

_Emploi du temps 7ème année Griffards_

_Lundi Mardi Mercredi Jeudi Vendredi Samedi Dimanche _

_8h __X __8h 8h 8h 8h __X_

_Chant __9h__ Eps Danse Patiserie Eps __9h_

_Chant Art Eps Danse Patiserie Eps Piscine_

_Art Art Chant Chant Danse Art Piscine_

_Moldu Littérature Art Moldu Danse Histoire Piscine_

_Cuisine Repas Repas Repas __X__ Chant Piscine_

_************************13h14h******************** ****_

_Eps Danse Chant Chimie Littérature Chant __X_

_Eps Danse Modélisme Eps Littérature Moldu __X_

_Eps Danse Modélisme histoire Moldu Danse __X_

_Eps Patiserie Modélisme Art Modélisme Cuisine __X_

_Chimie Photo Moldu Photo Modélisme Cuisine __X_

_Histoire Photo __19h __Photo Chant __19H __X_

_20h 20h __X__ 20h 20h __X X_

"T'as vus l'emploi du temps est beaucoup mieu que l'année dernière" je sursauta et regarda face à moi. Ginny se tennait devant moi. Elle portait exactement la même combinaison que moi et avait elle aussi relevée ses cheuveux roux en queue de cheval.

"Tu es sur que ça va Hermione, tu es toute blanche, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie?" demanda t elle inquiète. Soudain, elle se mit à tourner en même temps que toute la pièce et tout devient flou devant moi. J'entends la voix de Ginny m'appelant au loin. Mais je n'ai ni la force, ni le courage de répondre alors je m'enfonce dans le néant, quitte à ne jamais revenir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsque je me réveille pour la seconde fois de la journée je sens des regards posés sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et constate que 2 personnes sont présentes devant moi et miss Pompon en personne et un homme que je ne connais pas.

"Miss Granger, enfin vous voilà réveiller!"me souri l'homme hypocritement. "J'en suis rassuré, si vous le permettez j'ai du travail qui m'attend" et il quitta la pièce sans aucun regard pour moi. Pompon se jeta alors à mes côtés et souffla de soulagement.

"Miss Granger, dieu soit louer vous allez bien" me souri t elle.

"Pompon que m'est il arrivé et où suis je?"

Son regard me scanna et je vis un éclair de compréhension orner ses yeux.

"Mon enfant, vous avez perdue la mémoire?" elle me fixa attendant une réponse.

"Je crois bien, en tout cas je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit"

"Cette endroit miss Granger, c'est Poodlard, tout le monde le connaît" me ria t elle comme si j'étais une enfant à qui on apprenait la conduite.

"Mais enfin miss Pompom, c'est impossible que cela soit Poodlard, où sont toutes les tapisseries et la salle sur demande, la tour d'astronomie?"demandai je étonnée.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie et réfléchissait un long moment.

"Mais enfin mon enfant ces choses n'existe plus depuis 2850, vous avez passer trop de temps dans l'histoire de Poodlard"

"2850? Mais en quel année sommes nous Pompon?"

"En 3013 pourquoi?Vous avez fait un bon dans le temps miss Granger?"demanda t elle sur de la réponse.

"Je...de plus de 1000ans en plus Pompon que m'arrive t il?"

"Doux seigneur!miss Granger, vous avez dut faire un bond dans le temps, décriver moi votre Poodlard" demanda t elle.

"Et bien..."réfléchis je "Dumbeldore était le directeur de Poodlard, et il est mort dans la tour d'astronomie. Les classes étaient partagées en 4, Griffondors ,Serpentards ,Poufsouffles et Serdaigle et J'ai même participé à la guerre contre Voldemort."

Elle sembla étonnée et repris" voyez vous à notre époque Mr Blake est le directeur de cet établissement et les classes sont séparées en 2: Giffard et Poufsaigle . Poodlard est une école de moldue. Plus personne au monde ne fait de la magie."

La nouvelle me fit un choc mais j'avais encore quelques questions à lui posées.

"Mais pourquoi toutes les personnes que je connaissait son aussi là?"

"Très certainement que vous avez changée de dimension contrairement à se que je pensais au début être un voyage dans le temps."

Sa réponse ne me comblait pas car comment expliquer que je connaisse tout le monde sauf Mr Blake. Cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance d'ailleurs. Une énergie négative dégageait de cet homme, je l'éviterais au maximum. Il ressemblait de très près à Sirius, en plus démoniaque.

"Et qui suis je ici décrivée moi"

"Et bien vous êtes Hermione Granger, fille de moldus, élève en dernière année et amie avec Ginny Weasley. Vous êtes marié avec...

* * *

[Qui à deviné? xd]


End file.
